


Danse

by MokutonPrince



Series: Dirty dancing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dancing, Feminine Harry Potter, Feminization, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry is 15 in this, Help, Homophobia, I hope, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, and confused, at first, borerline sexual dancing, but not so secret, but nothing really happens, cross dressing, enjoy the chaos, i don't know what the fuck i'm doing, i dunno, i guess?, its filthy, kinda slow?, pretty cracky tho, serious but not too serious, so technically underaged, the tango?, they're just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: Finally escaping the Dursley's for the summer, after the disaster of the Yule ball for the TriWizard Tournament, Harry felt the need to learn how to dance properly. Professor Mcgonagall was a decent teacher, but, if he really wanted to learn who else better to learn from than his Godfather? Who he may or may not have a crush on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it me with another fic instead of working on my other ones.  
I was writing down different plots i wanted to explore and on of Sirius teaching Harry to dance just stuck with me for days.
> 
> Sorry not sorry. Love you.

The moment the door to Grimmauld Place opened, the closed expression on Harry's face cracked into the brightest smile as his eyes immediately found the rugged and healthier face of his Godfather, who wore a matching grin.  
  
He barely took a step forward over the threshold when a body collided with his own, creating more of a ruckus than was necessary that seemed to call the screams of the damned.  
  
Confused, Harry watched as Remus rushed forward to re-cover a large painting of a woman, that he realized where the screaming was coming from. Molly had run out just as quickly to silence the woman, which honestly took longer than Harry thought there needed to be.  
  
"HALF-BLOODS! DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD DEFILING MY HOME! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE HOUSE OF BLACK! THE DARK LOR-"  
  
"There we are then." Molly spoke, huffing in accomplishment when the portrait was finally re-hidden away behind a pair of curtains. Looking at her, Harry only offered a small smile and a hesitant pat on her back when she hugged him.  
  
"So good to see you, Harry. Hope you've been well, and eating." When he nodded, she grabbed his shoulder as to usher him to the stairs just to the right of the entrance.  
  
"Everyone is upstairs, dear. Someone will come fetch you for supper."  
  
Harry tried to dig in his heels, head whipping around with frantic eyes to find the person he wanted most, but his Godfather was being turned away by Remus and into what he assumed was the kitchen. When he turned to give the woman a piece of his mind, she simply smiled at him and urged him up the steps with a gentle nudge on his back.  
  
"First door on the right."  
  
Harry just glared at the back of her head as she walked back from where she was earlier, oblivious to the ire he wished on everyone here who was keeping him and Sirius apart. He had a right to see him dammit.  
  
Huffing, he made his way up the stairs and he just placed his right foot on the landing when he was suddenly engulfed in a too tight hug and a face full of familiar fuzzy brown hair. "'mione-"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried, giving him another squeeze before forcing herself to pull back with a-hold of his shoulders. Would they stop doing that..  
  
"We wanted to write, truly. But they wouldn't allow us to send them."  
  
Harry wanted to glare at her, he really did, but he also knew that the adults were more controlling than he liked. But there was also something that irked him.  
  
"She's right, mate. Mum wouldn't even let us out of the house." Ron helpfully acquired, who the raven just offered a small strained smile.  
  
As a group of three, they moved into the open room only for Harry to be grabbed into yet another hug, but from one with long red hair and someone he really didn't even want to speak to, yet alone touch.  
  
"Oh Harry!" good god, even her voice just grated his nerves.  
  
Only the sight of the twins sitting on the bed giving him equal knowing smiles, did Harry relax as to not get too worked up. But she wasn't bloody well letting him go and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I was so worried, you know." Ginny whispered, like it was some sort of dirty secret.  
  
Harry just patted her arm to urge her to release him, when she just held him harder, he grunted. "How long have you guys been here?"  
  
"Since the beginning of summer." Hermione answered from her spot beside Ron on the other bed.  
  
It took too much more will than should be necessary to keep his features schooled, though his jaw did clench but luckily the others only saw that as a sign of being too uncomfortable. Which he bloody well was.  
  
"Let him breathe, Ginny." Hermione scolded, winking at Harry as if he was just too embarrassed.  
  
Stepping back, the girl giggled not at all ashamed and had the audacity to lean up and kiss his cheek. "Just happy to see you again, Harry." Ginny cooed.  
  
Harry just absently nodded, taking a step back and using the excuse to set his trunk down (on the other side of the room)  
  
"Why are we here, anyway?" Harry finally asked, stepping over to wiggle in between the twins so he could sit down, much to their amusement. He pointedly did not look at Ginny when she pouted and huffed before sitting beside Hermione.  
  
"Order meeting." Fred? answered.  
  
"Order?"  
  
"Order of the Phoenix" George finished with a grin.  
  
"Group of Wizards and Witches that Dumbledore gathered together to fight the war."  
  
Oh. "Then why are we in here?" Harry asked, rather perturbed at just hearing about this now.  
  
"Because they don't want children in the way." Ron ground out, seemingly just as irritated.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth with the intent to probably get onto them for their attitudes, when Tonks peaked in through the door, "Wotcha! Supper's ready." Harry has never been so happy to see her and was the first one out the door and down the stairs.  
  
The house was darker than he expected, from just the small part he's seen anyway. But it held an antique feel, could be almost charming if not for the chills he got when he passed by a few doors.  
  
Down the hall to what he assumed was the dinning room, Molly and Arthur stood in front of the door like they were guarding something, Harry tried not to scowl. They were just as meddlesome as Dumbledore was lately and it was getting on his nerves.  
  
But there seemed to be some luck on his side when a familiar voice stopped either one of them from saying anything.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's face split into a smile, any breath he head leaving him in a whoosh as Sirius Black finally came into view, the red headed couple finally stepping aside. With an encouraging smile from the older man, Harry sprinted forward and into the pair of awaiting arms.  
  
"Sirius." Harry whispered, hands clutching at the back of the others suit jacket with all he had and burrowing his face into Sirius's shoulder just so he could capture his scent without seeming too odd.  
  
Sirius stepped back far too soon, Harry's hands sliding to hold onto his forearms while the pair of older and scared hands cupped his face. "I am so happy to see you, Harry. More than you know."  
  
But Harry just smiled and nodded his head, fighting the urge to giggle of all things, but he hasn't been this happy in so long. "I've missed you."  
  
The older man just gave a knowing smile, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead and Harry preened.  
  
An awkward cough interrupted their little moment, causing the both of them to turn to an amused werewolf. "Let's start supper, hm?" Harry just ducked his head to hide the warmth to his cheeks, grumbling when both Remus and Sirius started to laugh.  
  
Seated at the table, Sirius taking his place at the head with a type of faux grace that made both he and Remus chuckle. Harry took the chair to Sirius's immediate right while Remus sat right across from him, each sharing a corner and using it to their advantage of keeping everyone else at bay, which seemed kind of redundant when everyone else was seated at the other end of the long table.  
  
Harry sniffed. All the better he supposed, even if Ginny was still trying to get too close and there were a few faces he didn't know. Subconsciously he scooted just a little closer towards his Godfather.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts, Harry?" Sirius asked around the lip of his goblet, probably wine.  
  
" 'Suppose so." a pause, "As much as I can be with Voldemort out 'n about."  
  
The answering silence made Harry's ears ring. Lifting his head, he looked from the pinched expressions of both Sirius and Remus and down the table to the others, Molly and Arthur refused to meet his eyes and the other what he assumed was the 'Order members' looked constipated and on the verge of throwing up their barely eaten dinner.  
  
"Harry-" Remus began, but that seemed just enough to break the atmosphere and Molly rounded on them.  
  
"Not a word! There is no reason to drag him into it, the Order will handle everything."  
  
But of course Sirius would have none of it, "He has a right to know."  
  
"But he's just a boy, Sirius!"  
  
"He's not your boy!"  
  
Molly sniffed, straightening in her chair, "As good as!"  
  
Harry could sense his Godfather was ready to spring, he could even hear him growling from just how close he was sitting, but he just ignored it for jumping from his chair with enough force it screeched back on the hard wood flooring, "I'm right here!"  
  
"Harry, dear-"  
  
"NO!" Harry finally shouted, the anger he was feeling since before summer even started was bubbling in his chest and he was tired of all the secrecy. "I have more right to be in this than any of you! He came after me and murdered my parents! Took away my entire family and you want to tell me that i'm just a boy!? I haven't been a boy since I was one year old! It's because of me that he returned! I fought him in that graveyard, did you know that? After he took my blood, tortured me and killed Cedric!" If his voice cracked from saying his name, thankfully no one said anything.  
  
"So don't any of you sit there and tell me that i'm just a boy who you can order around!"  
  
Harry stood there heaving for breath, all appetite forgotten.  
  
There was a long moment of silence before Harry was jerked out of his bubble by a touch to his hand, which he hadn't noticed had gone for his wand, the wood held tight in his fist. Releasing both a breath and clutch, he slowly relaxed and lowered back into his seat with his eyes downcast.  
  
Sirius rubbed along his arm before caressing though his hair, which Harry all too happily leaned into before it was removed. "Harry." he called to gain his attention and those green eyes whipped up so fast.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix is a group that Dumbledore put together during the first war to fight against You-know-who. This is where we hold our meetings, in my home."  
  
Sirius chuckled when Harry perked up, much like an eager puppy, "Your home?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. When my father died, I became Lord Black." To which Harry just nodded along. "I offered for it to be used as Headquarters for the Order. And because of what happened at the end of your fourth year..we decided it would be safer if we brought you all here."  
  
"Do you have anything on Voldemort?" Harry finally asked, ignoring the sputter that Mrs. Weasley made in her attempt to stop Sirius from answering.  
  
But it was Remus who answered, "He's gathering his Death Eaters, from what we know. There was a break out at Azakaban not too long ago."  
  
"Azakaban? But wasn't that-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Looking at Sirius from his clipped answer, he gave a small smile in some sort of reassurance, fighting against the urge to reach out and touch.  
  
  
Going to bed that night was a hassle, in Harry's opinion. Sirius had offered a room closer to his own on the upper level, but again, Molly Weasley decided to shout her disapproval and forced him into a room with Ron. Which is something he didn't want to have to tolerate until they were back at school. His last year had shown him who his true friends were, and clearly Ron and Hermione were not, no matter how loud and annoying they acted like the opposite, like they were still the best of friends. It was disgusting.  
  
So while everyone was settling into bed, Harry remained stock still in his cot like bed until he could hear Ron's snores from the other side of the room. All that talk about Voldemort and last year made him remember the cringe-worthy Yule ball that he had to force himself through. Which honestly was nearly just as horrible as the end of the tournament itself.  
  
He should really just brush it off and move on, focus on the other things, but it wouldn't leave him.  
  
What if he had actually put more effort into learning to dance?  
  
Or finding a date early when it was announced instead of waiting for the last minute.  
  
Harry couldn't stop the cringe in his shoulders when he thought about the actual Ball, how awkward and frankly, uncomfortable he was. The girl he asked, Patil, she was alright. He would have wanted to take Cho, but the more he thought about it, he knew he would have been just as lanky and weird.  
  
Rolling onto his side to face the wall, Harry curled up until he could drape his arm across his knees.  
  
"I'bet Sirius didn't have that problem..had any girl he wanted probably."  
  
Groaning at his own thoughts, he tried to bury himself under the blankets.  
  
'Bet he can dance far better than I ever could, a beautiful girl in his arms..'  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut, curling in on himself even tighter to try and disband those thoughts that made his chest twist painfully. He knew he was doomed when he realized his feelings for his Godfather. At first when they met, it was new and he was in awe because he had family and someone who wanted to live with him. But during fourth year while they exchanged secret letters, these new feelings started to grow and he didn't know what to do with himself. Except now..seeing him again, he was hopelessly lost.  
  
From the stories he was told by Remus and Sirius himself made him picture him as the popular guy, the one with plenty of admirers and he was sure enough that none of them were other blokes. Especially not blokes as scared and beaten as he was.  
  
Oh who was he kidding? This was utter bollocks.  
  
'But I bet he can sweep you off your feet'  
  
Get a hold of yourself, Potter!  
  
Groaning into his pillow, he willed himself to actually sleep which took far too long for his liking.  
  
And that wasn't even the last of his problems  
  
That following morning was as loud as it was at the burrow, perhaps a little more muffled considering the much larger house, but loud all the same. There was the familiar sound of rushing feet down the hallway and down the stairs, probably all going to the kitchen.  
  
His stomach gave a low grumble at the thought of food. After the argument from last night, he hadn't been able to really eat much of dinner, but how his appetite was back to bite him.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Harry made himself get out of bed. Thankfully Ron had already gotten up and left, probably once he smelt the food. Gathering a change of clothes from his trunk and a spare towel along with a couple of his toiletries, Harry carefully stepped out of the room in search of the bathroom.  
  
He found the shower just a few doors down, close to the stair case that lead further up, most likely to Sirius's room and he was tempted.  
  
No.  
  
Shaking his head, he forced himself to move and get into the shower, deciding to take his time since living at the Dursley's they never let his bathe for longer than five minutes. The bathroom was filled with steam by the time he finished, feeling cleaner than he has in a long while. Towel around his waist, he cursed when he shifted through his change of clothes and finding that he hadn't grabbed any of his briefs.  
  
"Well fuck."  
  
Sighing, he dressed in what he had, shifting a little when the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed roughly against his most privy bits. "Not like anyone will notice."  
  
Only Sirius and Remus were at the table when he finally arrived downstairs, leaving him thankful and curious to where everyone else had gone. His Godfather was the first to notice him, "Harry!"  
  
" 'Morning." Taking a seat beside Sirius like he had before, Remus set down a plate of breakfast in front of him before refilling both his own and Sirius's cup of tea.  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
Harry had to lower his head to hide his rosy cheeks at the reminder, using the excuse to take a bite of his eggs, "Feel like I overslept. Where did everyone go?" Not that he was complaining.  
  
"Most of them went back to whatever it is they do for a living." Sirius answered with a wave of his hand, "Molly said something about going back to The Burrow while the others went out doing who knows what."  
  
"And unfortunately, I must be leaving as well." Remus spoke, emptying the last of his tea before he stood. "I'm trusting you both to behave until one of us returns later this evening." He gave a pointed look to Sirius, who just grinned back at him like he had no idea what he was talking about. Sighing, he looked to Harry, "Watch him."  
  
But Harry merely chuckled and nodded, "Right."  
  
The sound of the floo broke the quiet of the too large house before everything was silent. Finishing his breakfast, Harry stood to take the empty dishes to the sink including both Remus's and Sirius's cups so he could wash them, the motions familiar and almost natural.  
  
Sirius was the one to break the silence. "So, what would you like to do for the day, pup?" Harry smiled at the little name.  
  
But it was a good question.  
  
It was just the two of them for a while..  
  
Harry's hands slowed in his motions of washing his plate, biting his lip in thought if he should even ask.  
  
"I was thinking.." He paused to rinse the plate before reaching to wash the cups, there was a slight rustle of fabric and the scrape of a chair being moved across the floor that told him Sirius was getting up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking.." he swallowed, keeping his eyes on the soap on his hands, "Do you know how to dance?"  
  
Harry could see the another hand and part of a hip leaning beside him one the counter, but he refused to look at him as he finished the dishes, rinsing and drying his hands in the mean time.  
  
"Dance? Classy robes kind of dancing, or muggle dancing?"  
  
Well that was kinda curious.  
  
Finally looking up at his Godfather, Harry had to swallow the surprised yelp when he realized how close they were. Sirius just cocked an eyebrow at him, amused.  
  
"Ah, um, Formal? You know, like a Ball."  
  
It should feel like he was in danger when a smirk spread on Sirius's face, but it just made him shiver.  
  
"Trying to impress someone, hm?"

He tried not to pout, "No, not really." but that eyebrow just got higher and closer to his hairline. "I just. Professor Mcgonagall tried to teach us for the Yule Ball last year and I'm just surprised I didn't make a complete fool of myself in front of the entire school. But now it's bothering me that I can't dance properly but I really want to learn and-"

Sirius placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, stopping his rambling and causing him to flush a pretty pink. "I get it." he grinned, "I would love to teach you how to dance so you can sweep any girl off their feet."

Harry didn't have the guts to correct him.

Dishes done and returned to their rightful places in the cabinets, Harry followed his Godfather as he turned and led him down the hall from the dining room. The hallway they passed was empty, barren of any portraits or even any decorations but he was familiar with it by now. He expected them to turn towards the front of the house, but when Sirius turned down into a hall he never got to explore, he was pleasantly surprised at how much more lively and bright it was.

"Mother always prided herself in being able to show off." Sirius grunted, having seen the wide eyed curious stare of his godson. "We hosted many gatherings and parties here, so she made sure my brother and I were well mannered and knew how to grace the floor." he snorted, looking around the large ballroom when he pushed open the door at the end of the short hall.

It took a moment for Harry to wrap his mind around the fact on how a room as large as this could possibly fight in a place a narrow as Grimmauld Place but of course, Magic. "This is wicked!"

Wandering in, he took in the high ceiling, the black chandeliers adding to the Black persona. The room was beautifully accented in dark wood floors and silver walls. Round tables were stacked and pushed off to one wall and collecting dust, while the old moth eaten chairs were stacked just the same but on the opposite wall, leaving the floor open and wide enough it could fit probably four or more Gryffindor common rooms. 

Ahead of him on the opposite wall, a decent sized foot high platform grabbed his attention from all the different instruments that he quickly assumed were specially wizard and magic associated. Weird, that.

"Mother refused to allow any muggle instruments." Harry jumped ten feet from the sudden voice, turned to glare at the offender who just grinned. "Though I don't think she would mind, now, would she?" 

When Harry chuckled, he flicked out his wand in a series of movements to clear away the dust and purify the air. Next came on the lights, the three chandeliers bursting to life with flames to their candles, which brightened the room considerably, leaving it beautifully rustic. 

"We can use this room whenever you wish to practice or whatever it is you wanted."

Harry just nodded.

"Now. Do you want to start immediately? We have about a month until you have to run back to Hogwarts." another few swishes and flicks of his hand, the piano he just noticed at the side of the platform began to play a gentle melody. 

Sirius waited patiently as Harry situated himself, taking a deep to calm his nerves before he turned to face the older man, lower lip bit and nibbled with nerves. "Will you lead?"

The former Gryffindor just smiled before he took a small step back, tucked his right arm behind his back and bowed like the elegant pureblood he is, and extended out his left hand. "It would be my honor."

oh boy.

Harry could feel the way the tips of his ears seemed to burn, lave pouring down his cheeks and all the way down to his chest. Gently, and almost tentatively, he lay his hand into the waiting palm and nearly gasped with it was gripped and he was tugged forward. 

Chest to chest now and led my instinct, Harry moved his left hand to the taller shoulder while trying desperately not to jerk when a large warm hand grasped and squeeze his hip. 

"Relax. Don't look at our feet, just keep your eyes on me and follow."

Taking in a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes to relax his body as he let out a slow but long sigh through his lips. Nearly limp on his feet, he opens his eyes to gaze at the older man with a small smile and a nod.

Molting silver locked with Adava green and Sirius took a step back which the boy quickly followed. Another step and the animagus grined when he's followed.

Slow and careful, Sirius leads them both around the floor with soft glides. Encouraging movements with a gentle squeeze to Harry's hip when he sensed that he was losing focus.

The Yule Ball had nothing compared to this. He felt at ease here and it amazed him how well his body seemed to move along whenever his Godfather would take a turn and spin them around in a quick circle. Here, he feels much more relaxed and free of mocking eyes. Here, it's just him and his most important person. Plus it didn't hurt that he wasn't the one in charge.

When the beautiful rhythm of the piano began to slow into a decrescendo, Harry didn't even think when he leaned just a tad closer and lay his head on Sirius's shoulder. At first the man tensed and seemed to fight with himself if he should move away, but then the hand that had been holding his suddenly let go and moved so that it carded through his hair and held him closer. 

Harry just smiled, wrapping his arms around the other man so he could get even closer. 

It was pretty much perfect. Blissful and he didn't want it to end.

Sirius seemed to have the same idea as he led the both of them into a slow single step and soft turns and gentle turns as the piano continued to play.

He was so relaxed and within his own mind that he could almost swear that it was Sirius that was humming along.

* * *

After that first lesson, Harry was eager to continue learning which Sirius was more than happy to oblige with a smile and hardy laugh.

They quickly began a schedule so he could get in as much practice before the next school year began. Which, really was just a good excuse to spend as much time together as possible and to keep themselves busy when neither one of them were really allowed to step outside of the house.

By now, it's been four weeks and Harry's fifth year is to start in less than a week; just a few days that were going by too quickly. Sirius really shouldn't have been surprised with just how quickly the boy was able to pick it up and even suggesting different music and types of dance. Yet it still amazed him how fluidly Harry was moving on the floor, when he would guide them into a quick turn and flare, his godson was swift on his feet and oh so breathtaking.

Today though, Sirius is currently waiting in the ballroom for the boy to arrive, something about '_It's a surprise' _and if that didn't make him anxious.

Last week after their one of their almost daily lessons, Harry had brought up something that he honestly never thought he would have any interest in, and it still made his mind reel and fluster.

_"Sirius?" _

_Said man grunted from where he was sitting, leaned back and heaving for breath like the old man he was. Merlin. You'd think he'd be able to keep up with his godson with dancing; even his favorite style!_

_They had been practicing a specific Tango that Harry had suggested after learning about faster steps and when Sirius had wagged his tail in excitement, it went from there._

_There was a sound of shuffling feet and Sirius looked over to see Harry wringing his fingers and looking so lost, not even looking at him._

_"What's wrong, pup?"_

_That got him a smile._

_"Well, I um..I want to tell you something. But you have to promise to hear me out and not get angry.."_

_"I promise."_

_Looking up towards the chandeliers for a silent plea for strength, Harry took a breath. "Am I feminine?"_

_When Sirius didn't answer right away, scared green eyes immediately turned to him and it made his breath catch at the raw vulnerability. _

_"Well..." he licked his lips, unsure and afraid of saying the wrong thing. "You are incredibly beautiful, Harry. In every way. Though, I would not outright call you feminine. Most likely due to your outer layers, I believe."_

_Harry seemed to think it over, his head tilting in thought and his silence made the older man finally ask, "Why?"_

_Nibbling on his bottom lip and avert his eyes once more before he spoke, "I - The reason I haven't gone out to buy new clothes is because I don't - I don't like men's clothing.."_

_The ballroom fell into thick silence, Harry holding his breath as if waiting for something to happen. He flinched when a chair scraped against the floor, then jerked when a hand landed on his shoulder and another on his chin, but he didn't fight when his head was turned and he met familiar kind silver eyes. Merlin he wanted to cry. Wait. He was._

_A calloused finger wiped them away, "Harry. It doesn't bother me if you prefer different kind of style. You could paint your body purple or green and I would still love you. I want you to be **you**, not who everyone else expects you to be. I know I may compare you to your parents more than I should but -" Sirius sighed, cupping Harry's face with in his palms so he could just feel. "You are Harry. Not the boy-who-lived or the chosen one or the Golden boy. You're Harry, my boy and that's all I care about."_

_More tears broken from those watery green eyes, but Sirius was able to tell by the smile on his face that they weren't of fear or sadness. And when he placed a kissed to his forehead, he felt rather proud of himself when he received a giggle. _

_"Thank you Siri."_

Luckily, the order and the rest of the kids were out of the house buying their school supplies. Harry had feigned fear of being in public so he didn't have to leave, and Molly had eaten it up with teary smile and agreed to take his list as well.

They weren't expected until later that evening, so Sirius and Harry planned on another session so they could relax later. 

The soft click of shoes gained his attention from his thoughts, so he turned around to great the boy but instead laughed at the ridiculously over large coat that hide Harry's body from view.

"Why are you wearing that? It's not cold." Yet even as he said that, he flicked his wand to light the wide hearth on the opposite wall.

When Harry just stared at him, he wandered forward with a cocked eyebrow and a twitch of his lips. However, before he could gain more distance than a few steps, Harry popped the buttons on the coat and rolled his shoulders so the garment would drop to the floor in a soft pile, leaving him exposed in his new outfit.

It had taken Harry days to gain enough guts to even buy the dress, something Hermione was all too happy to assist in, and another couple more to put it on. 

He felt alive somehow, more comfortable and free when he had slipped on the soft fabric. Even the shoes were a hurdle to get over. Learning to walk in them took less than a day, secured in the privacy of his own room that he had requested and begged for not long ago. The dancing part was a little more difficult, but magic was his best friend so he managed to hop and glide with less effort than breathing.

When he had brought up one of his most deepest secrets last week, he honestly didn't expect for it to go so far, but he wasn't able to stop himself when he had slipped on his garter belt and stockings just an hour before.

Hermione had suggested that he pamper himself before he put on his outfit ( not that she knew just _who _he was wanting all this for ) so that entire afternoon after he had showered, used the plethora of charms and spells that would remove all unwanted hair and leave him as smooth as a new born babe, among other things that he really had no wish to repeat out loud. 

Before he had left the comfort of the bathroom in his last minute look over, he decided to alter his hair while using his magic at his assistance. Longer now, his soft curls stood out on top his head in what muggles had called a '_pixie cut_'. He barely remembered to reshape his glasses into that of better looking rectangular frame before he grabbed the coat. 

He knew just how different he looked. But he also knew that he never felt better.

His dress revealed his shoulders and collarbone, and if he had breasts they would probably be more revealing but he was rather glad he didn't. The dark red fabric clung to his body, stopping just above his knees, and when he stepped forward with his right foot the slit on his thigh reached almost to his hip. 

"Do you like it?"

Sirius stood as though he had gotten hit with a paralysis spell, normally calm eyes as wide as could be as he just stared. When Harry began to squirm under the silence, the click of his heels against the wood floor, Sirius finally shut his mouth with a clack of teeth.

"H-Harry?" His voice was barely a whisper, a breath of words as he took in the _absolutely divine _sight of the boy. There was no trace of the Harry who slumped in his chair and wore too large clothes, who always looked so uncomfortable and meek. Before him stood a confident beauty who seemed to grow back into his old self faster by second.

Striding forward, he held out his hands as if he was afraid to touch, eyes roaming from head to toe. "You are breathtaking." When he received a shy small smile and the view of red cheeks, Sirius grinned. "Though it seems that I am now severely under dressed."

He turned to get just a bit of room, ignoring Harry's shocked exclamation that it wasn't necessary, but he tapped his wand is different places along his body. It took just a moment, but once he was finished and tucked his wand into his right sleeve, It was Harry's turn to stare is shock.

Instead of his normal stripped shirt and different colored coat and pants, he proudly wore a crisp white button up with the top button teasingly undone with a sharp black blazer over top. His trousers and shining black shoes were quick to match, leaving Sirius looking as a Lord should. 

Bowing much like he had on their first lesson, Sirius smirked, "May I have this dance?"

Harry smiled more brightly in that moment, his smooth hand slipping into the bigger calloused and outstretched palm.

It was getting more difficult not to love his godson, even if it was crossing the line of paternal where it needed to be. But he has never been one for following rules anyway.

Guiding them both towards the center of the room, with a smooth wave of his hand the cellos and violins that he had brought out from hiding began to play their familiar notes for what Harry had been happy to dub as _their song._

The first few notes echoed throughout the ballroom, adding to the thrums of their hearts as they center themselves. Harry stands behind him, the heels adding just enough height so he could see over his shoulders, with his right palm pressed against Sirius's chest that he instinctively holds.

The moment the first words of the woman's voice rings out in song from the charmed microphone, Harry moves with the grace of liquid, sliding from his back and spinning on the balls of his feet then turning immediately into Sirius's arms. Back to front. 

_ **Oh ma douce souffrance,** _

_ **Pourquoi s’acharner tu recommences.** _

_ **Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance,** _

_ **Sans lui je suis un peu paro,** _

_ _

They stay as close as physically possible, losing themselves into the music and letting their magic match in the beat as they simply, _let go_.

When Harry turns to face him, Sirius moves in step with him so that he can pull the younger man flush to his chest. The way their faces leaning closer together until they can feel each others breath just makes their magic absolutely _sing _with the music.

Then they continue to move, Harry keeping on the balls of his feet so he's gliding over the floor with each step as Sirius guides them back across the floor with much more ease than he could even grasp on a broom.

Twirling in his arms, Harry is pressed against his side and as the music seems to lower, Sirius slowly dips him as their shoes slide with their movements.

** _Je déambule seule dans le métro._ **

** _Une dernière danse,_ **

** _Pour oublier ma peine immense._ **

** _Je veux m’enfuir, que tout recommence,_ **

** _Oh, ma douce souffrance._ **

They lose themselves in the music, unable to hear anything besides the beautiful echo of the words and the way each of their magic vibrates with the sound. 

The faster the rhythm, the more quickly they move in step. Harry's hips twist with each movement of his feet as he is guided around the floor. When a specific higher note draws out longer on the string instruments, as they come to still, Harry slowly lifts his right leg to hook around Sirius's hip to draw him closer. Both of them gasping at the new contact but neither of them move away, even as their heads tip and the younger boy can feel his godfathers beard tickle at his lips. 

Neither of them can hear the floo going off in the front rooms, nor the steady growing volume of voices as more people come through.

** _Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit._ **

** _Je danse avec le vent, la pluie._ **

** _Un peu d’amour, un brin de miel_ **

** _Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse._ **

Each twist and turn is in sync, gathering distance across the ballroom and their legs are almost in visible tangles with each step. Sirius is quick, guiding the smaller body and relishing how he can feel each muscle move against the palm of his hand that pressed against Harry's back. Squeezing the hand in his, he holds firm as the boy takes a small leap with each foot pointing outwards, as he turns them around and Harry leans back in a tilted dip before he's pulled back up and they're _so close_.

Sirius walks the boy backwards, the sudden beat causing them to move faster with tight turns and spins as he almost growls at the enticing way Harry's hips twist and those thighs come into view and he can feel his magic start to vibrate.

** _Et dans le bruit, je cours et j’ai peur._ **

** _Est-ce mon tour ?_ **

** _Vient la douleur..._ **

** _Dans tout Paris, je m’abandonne_ **

** _Et je m’envole, vole, vole, vole, vole._ **

Those silver eyes are burning into his own, dominating and claiming and Harry wants to _melt_. Though, his body seems to do just that with the way he responds to the man that's holding him oh so close. 

Reluctantly, he turns away with a natural roll of his hips before he's jerked back and they're face to face again, but so much closer. Following both his magic and the way the music make him move, when they slow to an almost stop and there is no space between them, Harry raises his right leg once again to hook around the others hip just to tug them together and this time he _moans_. It blends in with the echo of the music, but he knows Sirius heard him when a large and hot hand is grabbing his thigh and _squeezing_ to hold it there.

Both of their hips grind and Harry gasps, arms quickly lifting to wrap around his neck just so he won't fall. He's shaking, he knows, but thankfully Sirius has much more control and he continues with the music, bending his legs so that he can dip him before standing straight and waltzing backwards. Harry's free foot is pulled across the floor, but it's in a move they had done before so he knows not to drag it. 

When Sirius spins, Harry takes the opportunity to throw himself up so his other leg could wrap around his waist. 

The music is drawing to a close, they know, but they're so lost in each other and the way their magic has started to _move_ with heat that it seems to break with an audible snap when someone clears their throat.

Sirius tightens his hold on the body in his arms, clutching around the boy's middle with a loud growl as he turns to glare at the intruder because _how dare-_

Harry freezes before Sirius does, both their eyes widening as they took in their unwelcome audience of almost the entire Order and the others. 

Remus is staring with narrowed eyes, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring which just makes him look angry. Molly has her hands over her mouth in what almost looks like awe and concern, and Arthur just has a little grin.

He can see his friends with clear disgust, except Hermione who just seems to be having an epiphany. The only ones out of the whole bunch who aren't showing any hostility, are the twins, who are looking at him like they want to eat him.

Sirius must feel him start to shake because he just holds him closer, and he takes he invitation to hide himself in his godfather neck to try and keep himself from crying. No one else was supposed to see this. 

"We weren't expecting you lot back until later." is Sirius's way of breaking the tension.

"Clearly." Remus clips.

And the anger in that one word makes him tense tighter than a bow string as he clutches at Sirius's black jacket with a white knuckled grip. But it's when he hears a muttered 'freak' that makes him crack, and he's shivering and openly sobbing into his godfathers shoulder.

Always a freak.


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has another little secret and Sirius takes full advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should just put out a little disclaimer out there, Harry is 15 in this and if you do not like it then please exit the internet.  
This is pure fan fiction, nothing is real in this scenario, much like a thought out adult film were everything is fake.
> 
> I do not own these characters, though I wish I did. At least Sirius would actually still be alive and Harry would not have settled for a disgusting hero worshiping wench. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the filth and the drama.

Slowly and as careful as a baby bird, Sirius set the boy in his arms back on the floor onto his feet. Neither one of them released the other, with Harry clinging onto his Godfather with all the strength he had while hiding within his shoulder. 

The silence was deafening, various emotions filtering through the large room that one could almost taste the hostility. The muttered _freak_ did not go amiss, and Sirius made sure to turn his attention to the pathetic little red head that shrunk in on herself like the little bitch she is. 

A low growl echoes and Harry tenses in his arms, trying to hide even further as his fingers clutch at the fabric of Sirius's blazer. 

"Why are you lot even here?" Sirius finally breaks the tension, hackles raised in defense when someone scoffs and he thinks it was Snape.

But Remus is the one to answer, "We got finished early and wanted to check up on the both of you." his gold eyes track down both their bodies, causing Sirius to turn and shield Harry away from them as much as his body would allow.

"Well, as you can see, we were busy."

"Busy? The both of you were no closer to buggering with your clothes on!"

"RONALD!" came the shocked shout of a mother Weasley and a fuzzy haired muggle-born.

Sirius curled his lip in a silent snarl, "We were _dancing_, Weasley. Something I'm sure you don't know anything about. Harry wanted to learn and I was very happy to teach him. Not that it's any of your concern."

"There's no need to insult my children, Sirius Black!" 

But he wasn't having any of it, especially since his beautiful godson was hiding in his clothes and shaking like he didn't know what to do. "Perhaps if your _heathens of an offspring_ would learn to keep their minds to themselves then it wouldn't be a problem! Don't think I didn't hear what they said! Now, you will kindly remove yourselves from this room or I will not be held responsible for what will happen in my own home."

Ginny looked fearful, shrinking in on herself and trying to hide behind Ron, who just looked disgusted and about to go on a rant. Arthur was holding his wife back with his arms while looking at Sirius with a curious expression, while Fred and George both just looked too randy for their own good, even if they were trying to hide it. 

"M-maybe I should just go change.." Harry finally whispered, gaining Sirius's attention in a second flat. Those green eyes were wet with already shed tears, though his cheeks seemed to have already dried.

"No. You don't have to hide yourself from the likes of them." The animagus barked, eyes flashing at the insecurity and hurt in his voice alone.

"But -"

"Do you enjoy wearing this?"

"...yes"

Sirius smirked, reaching up to gently brush away a wayward curl of soft black hair and tucking it behind the boy's ear, "If you are comfortable in your skin and what you wear, then you do not have to change just because some people may disagree."

"It's wrong!" finally shouts the youngest male weasley, making both Harry flinch and Sirius growl low in his throat.

"You're a freak if you wear girls clothes like that! Only faggots dress like whores!"

Harry gasps, his entire body jolting as if physically hit and all he can do is look over at his <strike>friend</strike> in disbelief. He expected some resistance and at least some looks, but not...that.

Sirius is snarling and bearing his teeth, body tensed and ready to shift into Padfoot so he could maul the idiot with his own four paws, and he gets ready to but there's a hand on his chest and Remus is now much closer than he was.

"Don't do anything stupid, Padfoot. He's a kid, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Yes I do! Everyone agrees with me that he's a fucking _freak!"_

Everything slows down after that last word is uttered, a click of heels, a flash then Ron is being thrown backwards out the ballroom doors and down the hallway until the far wall stops the momentum.

After Molly screams and runs to the aid of her idiot son, everyone else turns as one to stare at Harry who still has his wand drawn and pointed at where the youngest male weasley once stood.

"Anyone else?" 

The twins break the tension with a pair of whistles, which have the bonus effect when Harry immediately flushes all the down his chest because now he realizes that he's in full view and not using his Godfathers body as a shield. 

"Is this what the dress was for, Harry?"

Looking over, he spots Hermione standing a little unsure with her hands wringing in front of her. She's not judging him from what it looks like, but rather curious and worried.

He nods in answer, avoiding her eyes to gaze at his wand that he fiddled with his fingers. 

"The dress was for _you!?" _is an immediate screech, making him flinch at both the sound and the implication because of who it was from. "She said you were buying it for a girl and you just needed her help in picking one out! I thought it was for me!"

Oh. Ew. No. That just made him cringe at the thought alone. "Um..no...why would you even think that?"

She stalks towards him with angry steps and he's already walking backwards, "Because she said you were going to give it to me as a courting gift!"

What?

Looking at Hermione, his eyes widen when she won't even look at him, guilt written all over her face. 

"Look, Ginny-" 

"You look hideous in it! I don't know why you're even wearing it if it's supposed to be mine."

"That's not-"

"Please, Harry?" The way she tries to purr his name makes his feel sick. "I'll show you how much better I look and I can show you how to dance."

He doesn't get to back up very far but there's a hard chest suddenly at his back, then he's being maneuvered to behind a familiar back and he let's out a breath. Oh thank god.

"I suggest you get your filthy self out of my presence this very second, or your mother will have another shit spawn to send to Saint Mungos. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginny gaps at him as though she was appalled at his nerve to even speak to her that way, "You can't threaten me. This is between my boyfriend and me."

Harry mouths 'boyfriend' to himself, face scrunching up because what the hell was she even talking about, he's never even looked at her that way, let alone say anything besides a polite hello because he had to. He leans against the broad back in front of him, silently taking in the thick familiar scent and biting his lip to hold back a moan when it just reminds him of their dance from earlier, before they were so rudely interrupted.

"I don't threaten, little girl. I make promises. Now as far as I am concerned, Harry has shown no interest in you what so ever. So I don't know how you got those thoughts into your skull in the first place. I will tell you one. Last. Time. Get out of my sight. And if I ever hear word that you're going after Harry, I will come after you."

Huffing, she scowls at him, or tries to. The way the Lord Black glares at her makes her turn and run out of the ballroom, but Sirius knows that this won't be the last time. 

When he turns to glare at the few others who had stayed to watch the _show_, they scurry out just the same. Remus is the only one that remains, arms crossed and not the least bit afraid of the cold silver narrowed gaze sent his way.

"That was too far, Sirius, you know that." The animagus just grunts in disagreement, "I'm serious. You're still wanted by the Ministry and if you go on with your threats, they may as well send you back to Azkaban before you can even plea innocence."

"She's just a child, unaware of what she's doing."

"All the more reason!" Sirius growls, one of his arms curling back to hold onto the smaller waist at his back. "None of this would have happened if they keep their mouths shut. There is nothing wrong with what we're doing and if Harry wants to dress a certain way, I won't tolerate anyone trying to tell him otherwise. If it meant protecting him and showing him what he can be whatever he wants, then I'd gladly go back to Azkaban."

He can feel and hear Harry gasp at his back, grip tightening before he squirms and steps around to look up at him, eyes wide and just a tad bit frightened, "I won't let you get sent back there for me! I'm not worth something like that. I won't allow it!" 

The tight and angry twist of his features soften at his boy, a small smile on his lips as he reaches up to cup his cheek which is quickly leaned in to. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Harry."

Remus interrupts before Harry can even respond, leaving his lips parted. "Look, I love Harry just as much as you and I support his decisions. I want him happy. But I also want to keep the small family I have left. Alive. And with arms reach."

Harry spins around to face the werewolf, face breaking into a shining smile before launching himself at the man in a tight hug. "Thank you." Remus simply relaxes, smiling down at the smaller form he takes into his arms in a tight hold, even placing a tender kiss to the top of his head.

"I will leave you two back to your dancing. I picked up your supplies, so I'll go put them in your room so you can pack later." Harry smiles all the wider, giggling into the kisses to his cheek before stepping back to watch his now second favorite person walk out of the ballroom, leaving him alone with Sirius once again.

It's quiet for a while, neither one of them saying anything as they processed what had just happened in the span of less than an hour.

"You know..I thought he was going to let Moony out and eat me."

Harry just laughs, turning to face his Godfather, "He did seem rather miffed, didn't he?"

When their eyes find each other, the tension thickens in a split second and all the feelings from before come rushing back with the force of a _bombarda_. Sirius has his wand out a moment after, wrist flicking in various movements and muttering under his breath that Harry recognizes as silencing and locking wards, the the instruments are starting up again and music fills the echoes.

Realizing he still had his own wand in hand, he gently tosses it to where he remembers his coat lay, not really stopping to check as he strides forward in confident steps until he's engulfed in heat and strong arms.

"Sirius-"

"Do you want this?"

His breath hitches at the breath on his ear, head tilting just so, "What?_"_

The arm around his lower back jerks him toward until they are held together from the knees all the way up to their chests, and Harry gasps at the not so well hidden somewhat soft hardened flesh that pokes into his hip.

Breathless, he looks up over his glasses, "Is that.."

"Do. You. Want. This?" each word forced out between clenched teeth and Harry notices just how stiffly the older man is holding himself still, like he's holding himself back even as the familiar music makes their bodies want to _just move._

If he was honest with himself, he doesn't know, but the sudden new heat that pulses between his thighs makes him whine. "_Yessss"_

The older man moves faster than he can keep up with, his fogged mind only registering what happened when he's suddenly on his back on a surface too soft and comfortable to be the ballroom floor. He opens his mouth to ask, but Sirius smirks in that special way that reflexively makes him close his thighs, except he can't when there's a heavy body kneeling between his spread legs.

"I was always rather brilliant at transfiguration."

Makes sense.

"Sirius-"

"Shh..I know. Are you sure you want this? You can still back out and we will never have to talk about it ever again and I-" 

Unable to hear him finish that sentence, Harry surges up to capture the man's lips in a simple inexperienced kiss, effectively shutting him up. "I want this..I trust you." Luckily Sirius just nods and drops down to claim the smaller mouth in a more passionate kiss, tongue greedily begging for passage that he's quickly allowed.

At the back of his mind he thinks that perhaps on the floor in a ballroom with music playing is not the place where he should be doing this, but at the same time, as he let's himself get dominated in the kiss and whining at the beard burn on his chin, he can't really think of a better place. That thought helps him relax, arms coming up to encircle around the others shoulders to pull him down, needing him closer.

He has to spread his legs even wider to accommodate the bigger body, but it's that simple action that makes his entire body seize and head fall back in a surprised moan. Lips are attacking his neck, gentle teeth nipping just enough to make his nerves jump and his heart beat ever more quickly. 

Harry grabs at his shoulders, squeezing in panic, unsure if he should push him away or let him continue rocking his hips that just presses his rather large and prominent bulge he's sporting. He bites back a whine when he grinds against a certain spot, starting to let the pleasure relax him but then the older man stops and he starts to panic all over again.

How did he _forget oh my god, he's gonna call me a freak now too and call me dis-_

"Harry..?" His voice is strained and Harry can't look at him, head turned away.

The warm weight moves, shuffling and lifting until Sirius is sitting comfortable on his haunches with his large hands gripping his godsons's knees to keep his legs apart. "Look at me, Harry." 

Bright green eyes filled with tears and trepidation, he forces himself to look up at the silver gaze that's looking at him with nothing even close to disgust, just curiosity and hope?

"Is there something you want to tell me..?"

Harry swallows, gaze dropping low to stare at the thick lump he can see straining against the other's slacks, the length of his cock pushing against the fabric in an obscene manner. Hands gripping the fabric of his dress, he tries to calm down enough to look back up at him. "I um.."

Why was this so hard?

The hem of his dress has been pushed up to his abdomen, showing off the black undergarment lingerie set from the garter belt to the black lace panties and the attached stockings that ran down from his thighs to his toes. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hide if he tired, he swallowed another lump and forced himself to tell his secret with the smallest voice he could manage.

"I t-took a potion..that..that changes a person's um.."

So focused on his own fingers on his stomach, he fails to notice the dark starving look in his godfathers eyes.

"You have a pussy." It's not a question. It's a heavy and thick statement that makes Harry shiver for more than one reason.

"Y-yes.."

Then his knees are being pushed up to his chest by powerful hands, causing him to shout in surprise and embarrassment because his face is suddenly _right there _and he can feel his hot breath even through the fabric, as thin as it was.

"Sirius!" He wants to ask just what the hell he was doing, but all he got was a loud growl and he cringed in horror as he felt himself grow even hotter and his new genitalia practically gush with liquid heat. 

"Does that make you wet, baby?" and Harry's entire body jerked. "Fuck. Can I try something? I promise you'll love it."

At Harry's nod, he takes out his wand and taps each of the boy's legs with a low mutter under his breath. He can't help but grin at the surprised yelp when golden ropes tie around his knees and ankles, forcing him to stay bent in half and spread as wide as he can without getting too uncomfortable.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" He waits patiently as the young man calms down, wriggling a bit to test the restraints, but he does nod. It's new to him, something he takes pride in knowing that _He _will be the first and by Merlin is he not going to absolutely ruin him.

"Good girl." His smirk is feral when Harry _keens, _head thrown back in easy submission.

Now he knows he could use his wand, but there's just something special about using his hands to rip open the offending panties, soaked as they were, and pull them off as a scrap of fabric. 

"Hey!" Harry instantly yells, shocked and a little bit hurt from the action, not quite yet realizing he was now fully exposed. "I just bought those..."

Sirius chuckles, lowering himself down, "I'll buy you two dozen new pairs before you go to school." But all his attention is on the beautifully pink cunt that is dripping with natural slick and trying to control himself from just fucking into it. 

The Potter Heir wants to retort, but then all that comes out is a loud gasp and a soft moan because something soft and wet just licked where he never thought possible. The sight alone was enough to make him moan out, but the tickle of his beard and the flick of tongue against the tiny pink nub makes him shake.

"Oh fuck.."

Silver eyes look up at him, keeping their gazes together as he continued to lick from where his natural slick seemed to pour out and up to that pink thing, he doesn't really know about, except that it feels sinfully good when his teeth graze against it. 

"You like that?" Sirius purrs, blowing on the quickly swelling clit and smirking in pride when it twitches ever so slightly. 

"Feels so good..what is it?" 

"Ah. You didn't look too much into that potion, did you Harry?" His tone just the smallest bit disappointed, which has the added effect in seeing his pussy quiver and squeeze on itself as the boy feels properly chastised.

"No.."

"I will be more than happy to teach you all about it." Harry visibly relaxes at that, lips twitching into a small shy smile, but Sirius didn't let him stay like that for long. A loud slap on skin makes the boy yell, green eyes growing impossibly wide and mouth dropped open in shock. 

What?

Another slap, this time on the opposite cheek. "But I am going to punish you for not learning more about the potion that you consumed. It would have had disastrous effects on your body, Harry. It could have harmed you."

Harry feels like he's about to cry again, but this time because he disappointed the person he loved the most and he bites his lip to keep himself in check as he nods, "I-I'm sorry, Sirius.."

Then he's being taken by another kiss that he quickly melts into, his hands lifting up to grab hold of his head so he can deepen it. Sirius lets him, guiding his wandering tongue into a more natural caress before pulling back with a soft bite to his bottom lip. 

"Now. Are you going to be my good girl?" 

Harry moans aloud in way of answer, nodding just in case.

"I'll be good, Daddy, I promise."

Sirius groans into his neck, body stiff. "Say that again." He should be disgusted by it. He should be repulsed and he should absolutely not let his dick pulse and twitch from those words, but the way he says it with such an open expression - he's weak.

Harry on the other hand is absolutely ecstatic in the reaction he got. When it first slipped, he felt horrified he just made this entire situation an awkward experience, but it just felt oddly natural he couldn't explain why. Or it could be the influence of when he had heard Dudely watching muggle porn in his room when his aunt and uncle were gone. Either way.

Held down by the ropes, he tries to lift his hips but all he gets is a hidden hard cock pushing against him and he just can't take it anymore.

"Daddy please!"

That spurs the man into action, sitting back onto his heels as he reaches back down to slap his fingers against the boy's wet cunt, groaning when the boy threw his head back and moaned. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you baby?"

He doesn't give him any room to even reply when he starts to rub at the swollen and neglected clit with quick circles. And Harry jerks against the bindings, a rather high whine leaving his lips as he looks down to watch with rapid attention.

"W-What are you doing?" It's hard to get the words out, his body so quickly assaulted by pleasure that shocks his nerves and makes him clutch at his thighs in just something to hold onto. 

"Oh this?" Curse Sirius and his nonchalant tone, he wants to tell him as much but those fingers just move faster and his head falls back in a loud cry, body quivering and his abdomen suddenly curling tighter than a spring. 

"I'm rubbing your cute little clit. Am I gonna make you come, baby? You gonna come for me, come for daddy?"

He doesn't know if it's the way he's talking, or just how deliciously he moving his fingers that makes his gut clench ever tighter, then he's cumming with a squeal as his back bows off the soft material he's laid out on. He's jerked off before, sure, and had good orgasms, but _nothing _could compare to the pure unfiltered pleasure that he experiences for the first time with a vagina.

The fingers slow down until they stop completely, then there are big warm hands caressing his shaking thighs as he comes down from his incredible high.

"Oh sweet Merlin.."

Sirius chuckles, leaning up to steal a soft kiss on those sweet red lips. "Did that feel good?" to which Harry just nods dumbly.

"Good. It's only going to get better."

"How can it get any better?"

Smirking, the older wizard moves to lay at the younger one's right side, keeping a hand on his thigh just to keep skin to skin contact. "We have the rest of the day and all night for me to show you just how much better it can get."

Getting a little closer, Sirius tucks Harry's already tied back right leg to behind his shoulders as he leans up on his elbow so he can still reach the awaiting mouth into yet another kiss. "Plus side to having a cunt, is that you can come as many times as you like without rubbing yourself raw like you would with a cock."

"Oh..?" 

"Mhmmm" 

Harry tilts his head back with a hum as the kisses trail down his jaw then down to his neck, and he's torn between focusing on the wandering hand on his thigh or the teeth that are digging and marking into his neck with much less care than at the beginning. The ropes are starting to get a little uncomfortable on his joints, but he can't really bring himself to care when there's a sharp bite into the meat of his neck where flesh meets shoulder, making his body convulse as he shouts.

"Fuck! Sirius!"

But he doesn't let up like he expects, except he latches down even more and sucks at the skin. It hurts honestly, and he hisses to show his displeasure but instead of being released like he wants, those same fingers on his thigh moves down and rub at his clit again. Body still over sensitized, he jumps and tries to squirm away from the touch with a pitiful whine, but both the larger body and the ropes keep him glued to the spot. He whimpers and out right mewls from the dual sensations.

"Please.." It's all he can get out when both his mouth and fingers remove themselves from their spots, leaving him panting with a racing heart. 

"Now you're all marked up and they'll know you belong to me." Sirius growls in his ear, making his breath hitch. "Daddy's baby girl."

Without warning, the top of his dress is tugged down to reveal his chest which is burning bright red with a blush which just makes the older man grin. "Did you take a potion for your breasts to? Do you want them to grow or do you want them to stay just the way they are? Maybe just a little soft?" 

In all honesty, he didn't even think about his chest. He knows woman have breasts, squishy things in all kinds of sizes, but he never really thought about them for himself. Yes, he enjoys dressing like this and having a vagina is enough for him. He still feels like a boy, just that sometimes he feels like a girl.

"I..I don't know." he finally whispers, and Sirius smiles softly at him, kissing his cheek and jaw in a much more tender caress than before. 

"Whatever you decide, I will love you all the same." and Harry just preens at the approval, before it's lost on a whine as his left nipple is plucked then pinched in a pair of fingers. 

"Does it hurt?"

Harry shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath, "Just different.."

Sirius then alternates between both nipples, giving them each a twist and a delightful tug that makes the boy whimper and bite his lip. Giving a harsh pull on the right abused little nipple, he leans down to kiss the heated flesh before running his slick tongue over it and taking it between his teeth in a barely there touch. When no hands push him away, he carefully nibbles on the nub before suckling on it just to hear his baby moan and writhe under him. He leans over to give the other one the same treatment while his hand slips back down to Harry's ignored cunt and trying not to smirk when he can feel those thighs shake under the touch.

Harry tenses at the wandering hand, whining as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He waits for the touch on his clit, but the curious fingers at the tight opening makes his breath stop.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise." Sirius whispers even as his middle finger slowly pushes it's way inside, all the way to the second knuckle before he's pulling it back then back in til the third knuckle. He repeats the process with as much control as he can muster, the crippling tight heat around his finger almost enough to make him come in his trousers like a teenager. 

Harry tries to relax at the odd feeling, feeling just how wet he actually was then the thick finger pushes back his folds and inside. Thankfully, Sirius doesn't push very deep just yet, his finger keeping with shallow little thrusts. He should have expected it really, that when he finally calmed his tense muscles, that finger could thrust in as far as it could go. But the pain he waits for never comes like he somehow expected. Instead it's just a warm tingling feeling that makes his hips tilt to chase the finger as it retreats. He lets out a happy breath when the thrusts get faster, accompanied by a low chuckle in his ear. 

"Feels good, yeah?" When he gains a silent, he pulls back his hand just enough with the tip of his finger still inside as he wiggles in his ring finger and thrust them both all the way to the last knuckle. "Fuck you're tight, baby."

Harry squirms at the intrusion, and those fingers are quick to resume the previous pace until he is trying to chase them each time they pull out too far. "Faster, p-please." 

And who is he to deny a plea like that? Sirius doesn't even hesitate in fucking his fingers faster into that tight wet heat, groaning a loud when those hips move trying to get even more as he feels nothing but pleasure.

"Your pussy feels so good baby girl, squeezing my fingers in like you don't want to let go." Sirius growls into his ear, nipping at the lobe with sharp teeth and tugging that makes his hips stutter and a long moan leave his throat in answer.

Without even stopping or warning, he pushes in his index finger along with the other two and thrusts them as far as he can go, relishing in the broken cry he receives in response. He really wants to draw this out as long as possible, he knows this is Harrys first time but his dick can only withstand so much sweet torture. Gritting his teeth, his bends his arm at the elbow to add more force so he can fuck into that pretty pussy with his fingers, his cock straining against his pants from the assault of beautiful cries of pleasure and a mixture of lewd slick squelches the faster he thrusts his fingers.

"I can't wait to be buried inside of you, baby. So tight around my cock. _Fuck!"_ He's pretty sure he's growling, unable to even try an stop it as he watches his beautiful godson come apart on his fingers. He should feel disgusted with himself for even allowing this to happen, with his godson of all people, but neither one of them have ever played well by the rules and well...no one can stop them now anyway.

Harry is screaming by now, and at the back of his head he thinks that they're gonna hear him despite the wards, and a small part wants them to hear. He wants them to hear them as Sirius fucks into him, making his pussy feel better than any Patronus. The pleasure is vibrating his entire body and his legs are trying to move down and pulling against the magicked ropes. Without even thinking about it in his clouded mind, reaches down to rub at his clit to add to the pleasure, but he cries out in despair when his hand is slapped away and he really wants to cry. "Sirius please! Please please please please-" The fingers never stop, even going a bit faster and harder as he begs, but he's not entirely sure what he's begging for. But then something _sucks_ on his clit and he absolutely _shrieks_ in pleasure, his pussy tightening and squeezing the fingers inside of him before they're pulling out and he's suddenly in a world of white as his orgasm hits him with the force of a Crucio.

Sirius could tell he was about to come, from the way his cries became more breathy and the way his thighs shook and knees tried to bend and break from the restraints. When he sees the smaller hand move down and touch at the already abused slit, he moves on pure desire as he swats the hand away and moves down to suck at it instead, hips bucking at nothing at the beautiful sounds he gains at the action. When he feels his cunt tighten and squeeze around his fingers, he pulls them out on reflex at just how tight it had gotten, but he's not complaining when the boy squirts as he comes, leaving his beard and mustache completely soaked in fluids. 

Harry is weak and limp on the transfigured mattress, heaving for breath and absolutely dazed that he doesn't even twitch or notice when Sirius waves his wand with a shaky hand to release his legs from the binds. He comes back around to the world of the living with soft gentle touches massaging his legs from their cramps.

"Roll over, baby. Please." Is Sirius's rough plea, voice as low as gravel and Harry moves immediately onto his tummy without thought. The older man expects him to stay where he lay, head cradled against his crossed arms, but he lets out a helpless groan when the boy lifts onto his knees and arches his back so perfectly with his upper chest pressed to the mattress.

"Harry-"

"I want it." The young man interrupts, voice still just a little dazed, "I need you. Please.." 

Fuck. To be young again.

The music had ended a long time ago, so the sound of a zipper sounds loud in the large room, soon followed by a quick rustle of clothes. "I won't be able to hold back.." He tries to plead, for some reason trying to stop them from going so far even if they both want it. Harry, the minx, spreads his legs a little wider and pushes his ass up to show off his dripping cunt, making the older man growl at the sight.

"Then don't"

It must take a powerful orgasm to get him to be this cheeky. 

Huffing, he slaps at one of his cheeks, shamelessly watching it bounce as he strokes his over sensitive cock. Yeah, he won't be able to last as long as he wants.

"Are you sure you want this, Harry..? There's no going back." Why is he still trying to stop this? Get a grip Sirius Black.

He can hear Harry pout, voice a little firmer now but still just as teasing. "I want you to be my first, Daddy. In everything." He shifts a little, reaching down with his hand to rub and hold his pussy open with his fingers, inviting. "Fuck my pussy.."

His resolve snaps like a twig, pushing his pants and trousers further down to his knees before shucking off his jacket and throwing it somewhere he doesn't care. "Gonna make you cry on my cock."

Poor Harry doesn't get the chance to ask what he means before there's a spongy blunt tip pressing against his dripping entrance and he tenses before forcing himself to relax as it pushes in. About half way in and he hisses at the stretch and burn, the girth much wider than just three of his fingers, but he makes himself stay as still as possible while it goes even deeper than he thought possible then he can feel his ass pressed against a fuzzy hard abdomen. 

"So big..oh _Merlin." _

Sirius grunts, hands gripping either side of the lithe waist as he allows himself to just feel the tight heat around him, much tighter than with his fingers but still just as good. "Don't. Move." Comes his growl, fingers digging into the flesh in his hands to stop the wiggling hips from moving.

"It hurts.."

"I know baby..but you gotta stay still a minute, okay? it will feel better soon." 

Harry just whines, hiding his face within the mattress as his pussy squeezes and pulses around the intrusion. The surreal thought that it's _Sirius's cock_ make him tighten even more. 

"Harry _please," _He brings his right hand down in a slap to the boy's cheek, huffing in mild amusement when he does indeed cease his squirming. 

They manage to stay still long enough for Sirius to gather his wits and reign in his orgasm so he doesn't blow his load too soon. Keeping Harry still, he slowly pulls back and looks down to watch exactly how wide his stretches his cunt, the sight making him groan before he thrusts back back with a soft slap of skin and a wet squelch. Harry whimpers, and he should probably wait a little longer, but he just pulls back and thrusts a tad quicker and a low moan of his own.

"You feel so good." Sirius breaths.

Then he just can't stop, gripping the waist in his hands tight enough to bruise as he pulls out his cock and bucks forward. He builds into a steady easy rhythm, head tilted back as he focuses on his pleasure and making sure he doesn't hurt the beautiful boy below him. 

However, Harry has other ideas. While it feels blissful to finally feel this full and to lose his virginity to the man he loves most, he still wants more. He wants what he knows the man can give him , yet keeps denying both their desires. Waiting until the grip on his hips loosen, he uses all of his weight to bounce himself backwards to meet the man mid thrust, happily moaning when the head of his cock hit something that makes his cunt tighten.

"Harry!" Sirius growls, forcing himself to stop and holding the boy's ass flush against him so he's buried in his heat. "What did I say about moving?"

"But you're going to slow! What happened to not being able to hold yourself back?" He huffs, just a tad hurt at the implications, "I'd rather just have your fingers if you're not going to do it-"

By far, he really should have watched his mouth, but he can't find it in himself to complain when it gets him what he wanted. The loud feral growl makes his entire body shiver, back bowing so he could turn his head and glance back at the older man. What he sees makes him almost freeze, wide growing wide at the wild expression on his face. He wants to apologize or just say something, but the brutal thrust that follows makes him choke on air.

"You little _slut"_

And oh that shouldn't sound so sinful or make his pussy tighten.

"You want me to fuck you? Like a little greedy whore whose begging for his own Godfathers cock?" The next thrust make the boy let out a shocked squeak, bright green eyes looking back at him even though his glasses are all askew.

"Daddy asked you a question, baby girl." The growl in his voice is still there, ever prominent and it just makes the boy shout in frustration when the older man starts to thrust with shallow rolls of his hips so he's not getting anywhere near what he wants.

Reaching forward, he grabs a fist full of short black hair and jerks his head back, body bending as he scrambles to his hands, "Don't make me repeat myself. I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

Harry whines, the flipped switch leaving him dizzy, "Yes! I want you to fuck - fuck me!" But the grip of his hair tightens and he's forced to tilt his head back to meet the voice in his ear.

"What else?"

Another, louder whine echoes as he tries to move his hips to fuck himself on the cock barely halfway in his cunt, leaving him feeling annoyingly empty. The harsh stinging slap on his ass keeps him from moving any further and he makes his throat work so he can answer, "I - I want my Godfathers cock."

The length pushes in just an inch and Harry wants to sob.

"Whose cock, baby girl?" 

He sobs then, pussy convulsing in need to be filled and trying to suck in the few inches he had been given already, but the fruitless effort makes him sag against his hold in defeat.

"I want daddy to fuck me with his cock!"

The grip of his hair disappears but it only moves to his shoulder while keeping a tight hold on his hip, keeping his back bent forward just right. He doesn't even have a second to breathe before he's empty then suddenly overfull with a single thrust. He wants to cry in relief but his thoughts get lost as he's finally fucked like he wanted.

It's messy and extremely loud in the ballroom, Harry's cries and wet whimpers filling the acoustics while Sirius's own grunts and growls are solely for the boy's ears. 

"I wanted to take my time with you, ya know." He growls out, his hand slipping over to loosely grip the front of the boy's throat and tug him up until he's balancing on his knees and he can press his still clothed chest against his sweaty back. His thrusts never faltering.

"Wanted to make love to you nice and slow, but you had to push daddy to the edge...didn't you baby? Needed me to fill your pussy up like you've been craving it for years."

All he can do his nod, even with the hand around his throat. He can't pay much more attention what on the pleasure assaulting his nerves, the way his clit aches to be touched again, despite already being so thoroughly abused. Tilting his head back, he let's himself get lost in the other man, spreading his legs just a tad so he can get his cock even deeper. Sirius grunts at his movement, kissing his ear in what he assumes is approval and he whines.

"Fuck!" 

Harry falls forward in a haze when he's released, just barely managing to catch himself on his elbows and catch his breath- what?

"On your back. I want to see you as you come."

He does so without question, pleasure still making him buzz on a high as he gets comfortable and spreads his legs as wide as he can, inviting. Thankfully Sirius doesn't waste any more time in pushing back in, moving each of those stocking covered legs around his waist as he himself drops onto his elbows, having pushed off his pants and trousers the rest of the way off so he could have room.

"Look at me Harry."

Green meet silver and those glasses are on the floor as they meet in a frenzied kiss, lithe arms wrapping around broad shoulders as Sirius starts where he left off. With the leverage of his elbows and a wide stance on his knees, he's able to thrust so much harder and deeper.

Heels are digging into the small of his back, urging him faster as he fucks into the boy below him with as much force as he can muster, grunting with every thrust and the loud screams he got in return. 

"Daddy faster! gonna make me fuckin' come again," His cries are growing higher in pitch, much less controlled and he really wants them to hear how good his daddy fucks him. Wants them to know just how amazing he feels with his daddy's cock so deep inside his pussy. And apparently he babbled that out loud because Sirius his chuckling in his ear, a breathless as it was.

"Yeah? You want them to hear you as you come on my cock? How much of a little whore you are as you beg for daddy?" He can feel him grow ever tighter, making him gasp and actually forcing him to slow down much to his baby's disapproval.

"You're squeezin' so tight, baby, I can't." He can feel Harry throb around him, hot as lava and oh so wet. He moves to sit up, but the arms and legs around him tighten their hold, stopping him from moving an inch. "I'm not leaving you, Harry. Let me sit up so I can make you feel good."

Luckily he's too heavy in pleasure to argue, allowing his arms to be lowered so Sirius to sit up on his haunches and look down at him, groaning at the sight. "You're beautiful."

Harry giggles but ends up wining, rocking his hips to try and fuck himself on his cock because he refused to move. He get's what he wants right after, large hands gripping his ankles and spreading his legs wide as he resumes. Though this time he fucks with abandon, sweat making his hair stuck against his face and neck and he finally gives his baby what he wants.

"Come. Squirt all over my cock, baby girl." Sirius growls, quickly approaching his own prolonged release, but he wants his boy to come first so he grinds his hips and thrusts harder and harder.

Harry reaches down to rub his clit again and Sirius lets him this time, watching with close attention as he feels him get tighter and tighter as his fingers move in a blur. "Gonna make me come daddy! Gonna come gonna come gonna come gonna fuck-" then he screams, high pitched and with a full body convulse. Sirius keeps hold on his ankles, keeping him held wide so he could watch the way his face scrunches up then relaxes with lips parted in a moan as his orgasm thrums through his magic, making it last just a little longer.

Letting go of his legs, he grabs hold of that narrow waist with a harsh grip so he could fuck into that overly slick cunt with enough force to make the mattress jerk across the floor. He makes it through five more thrusts before he stills and pushes as far in as he can go and finally _finally _comes with a shout.

Neither of them know how long it takes for them to come down, bodies heaving for breath, one laid on top of the other practically sticking together with sweat and sweet fluids.

"Harry..?" Sirius manages to ask, voice low and rough as he brushes against the young mans cheek with his nose. He gets a soft barely there hum that he did indeed hear his name.

"S'ri?"

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Pushing himself up onto his knees, he looks down to the completely laid out and exhausted boy who barely opens his eyes wide enough for him to see, blury as it is.

"Sl'py" But he mumbles with a smile, " 'Love you."

Sirius smiles, leaning down to place a kiss to a sweaty scarred forehead, "I love you too, Harry."

As the boy falls asleep right where he lay, the older man slowly pulled back with a grin as he watched his built up cum bubble and leak from his baby's fucked out pussy. He chuckles to himself as he cleans them both up with what he had on hand before lifting the boy in his arms, using his tossed jacket to wrap around him to hide from the others as he silently makes his way to his master bedroom. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see a few of the others sitting around the dining room table with faces as red as magma, even the stoic Snape had crimson cheeks as he watched the animagus make his way up with a smug grin.

Well, Harry just assumed he put up a silencing spell. Never confirmed if he did or not.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired me for this work is called Derniere Danse by Indila and you can listen to it < a href=”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zv-2nlUMlw” > here < /a >
> 
> with lyrics 
> 
> You can watch the video that inspired me for the dance, < a href=”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QTvam8zKN4” > Here < /a >


End file.
